


I will always love you

by Jewely



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 02:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19917445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewely/pseuds/Jewely
Summary: This is a little oneshot of the two, long time before containment ^-^





	I will always love you

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first Oneshot, it's pretty short, and If there are any time- or logic-mistakes, I won't change anything :)
> 
> Because this is my headcanon of how my two fav-scp's became lovers ^-^ 
> 
> (Just for info: Dýo Polonoí is 035's name, so don't wonder ^^ And because we don't know 049's name, he is just "Doctor" :/)

Humming to himself, the doctor looked into the mirror, and grabbed for the brush, to put his shoulder long black hair in order. It was a bit difficult to het the brush through those slight touseld curls, but after a while of trying, his hair looked smooth and groomed again. He sighed statisfied and put the brush away, running his hands carefully through his hair, to fix his side parting, until he was done with his hairstyle. He smiled pleased into the mirror, looked at himself from many angles, until he was sure he looked well enough. He was done with his work a bit earlier now, so he found time to visit his friend Dýo Polonoí.   
  
The theatre mask was performing in an opera at the moment, and the doctor didn't want to miss it. His friend's performances were always absolutely stunning, no matter if he acted in the theatre, or if he sings in an opera. The doctor blushed. His friend was truly magnificent. The physician sighed. He often got this strange feeling inside his stomach, and recently, he found out that it was love. The doctor didn't tell his friend, and he was not sure if he should. But nonetheless, he looked back to the mirror as he was at the door already. He checked his robes once again and smoothed them out with his hands a bit. _I need to look good for him._ He realized that his black, long coat-like robe was similar to a dress. But, his hairstile was okay, his clothes were okay, so he smiled statisfied, and opened the door to leave the house.   
  
It was already almost sunset, the sky was in a soft orange color, and the golden shine of the sun was over the horizon already. Thr doctor wanted to go, as a voice stopped him: "Doctor, wait!" He turned around, and was surprised as he saw his neighbour. "Andrew! Good evening. What is the matter?" - "You are going to see Dýo Polonoí, right?" Andrew asked the doctor. "Yes, indeed. Why?" he answered. The neighbour's hand slid inside his pocket, and took out a key. "Dýo Polonoí wanted me to give this to you, it is the key for the back door of the opera. He did not leave me alone until I took it. He is really annoying... how do you manage to live with him in the same house?" Andrew chuckled and held out the key to the doctor. "Well, I got used to it." the doctor chuckled as answer. _Dýo is annoying... but sweet... And charming..._ He blushed slightly. "Well, thank you, Andrew! See you tomorrow!" the doctor took the key and bolted in the direction of the opera. "No problem! See you tomorrow!" Andrew shouted after the doctor, and was barely audible anymore.  
  
After a long while, the doctor finally arrived at the main entrance of the giant, gilded and noble opera building. He breathed heavly in result of running so much. He walked around the building, and searched for the back door. As he found it, he reached for the key inside his doctors bag, took it out and shoved the key into the door.   
  
After he entered, he could already hear the music, coming from the stage. The doctor smiled, as he recognized Dýo Polonoí's voice. He closed the door, made a stop at the next mirror to check if he still looked good, and walked fastly to where the stage was.   
  
As he arrived backstage, he had a good sight to the big stage.

Still blushing, he watched the happening, and truly enjoyed the show, his friend, who was standing on the opera stage, showing his talents to the crowd sitting in the audience. The doctor couldn't help but admire his friends abilities. No one he ever met before was so talented an motivated. The doctor couldn't help but blush. Watching the white porcelain mask, with the body of a tall, handsome and well-dressed man, the black haired physician crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. _How does Dýo Polonoí manage to be so talented?_ He thought. The mask truly knows to do everything an actor of a theatre needed to know to do. Singing, dancing, and of course acting. He even once offered the doctor to dance with him on the stage, or singing a duet with him. It's not like the doctor was a bad singer or dancer. In the contrary, he was pretty good. But doing this on a stage? In front of people? No, this is something for Dýo Polonoí, not for him. Though It would be nice to be together with him on the stage... The doctor listened to every single strophe, and loved every single verse. He smiled, closed his eyes and enjoyed the music around him. His conpanion had a voice wich was literally made for singing. _Only one of Dýos many talents._ The doctor exhaled. He lost himself in his thoughts for the rest of the song, until a loud applause took him back into the reality. The doctor opened his eyes again. He saw and heared the crowd applauding and cheering at Dýo Polonoí. The mask bowed down, breathing heavly but smiling, and accepted the applause. The doctor joined, and applauded too.  
  
After a while of cheer, the giant, red curtain closed, but the applause was still audible outside. The Mask came up again from the obeisance, and his exhausted smile grew as he saw his friend standing backstage. "Doctor!" he said happily and walked towards him. "Dýo, that was grandiose! Apsolutely magnificent!" the doctor praised his exhausted companion. "Thank you! And also thank you for coming my friend!" the mask answered. The dark haired physician smiled. "Of course! Your performances are always brilliant! How could I miss them once? And, you are my friend! I support you!" he said. The mask smiled too, and glared at the doctor. "Well, how about to go home hm?" Dýo Polonoí said after a while of silence. "It's alredy dark outside."-"Sure! You need some rest now, right?" the doctor giggled, and saw the mask in front of him nodding, and also chuckling. The black haired physician blushed, and turned around immediantly. He didn't want Dýo Polonoí to see it. "Let's leave trough the back door. So your fans will not chase you!" the doctor said, so his friend won't ask why he turned around. The mask laughed. "Yes! Good Idea doctor! Andrew gave you the key, right?" he answered. "Yes!" the doctor answered, chuckling. _His laughing is so contagious._ The doctor bit his lower lip and could feel himself blushing even more, and tried to avoid his friend looking him in his face. To his luck, the mask already was walking ahead towards the back door, and didn't look at him. The doctor followed his companion, came closer to him and looked at him from the side. _Why is he so attractive?.._ Suddenly Dýo Polonoí stopped. "Doctor, are you ok? You look a bit nervous." he said, and looked down at his a few inches smaller friend. The physician widened his eyes and nodded. "Yes. I am fine." he said shortly. The mask in front of him didn't seem to be convinced with this answer. "You can tell me if something is wron..." - "DÝO POLONOÍ!" a loud, screeching girls voice interrupted. The two friends twitched and turned their heads to a young woman running towards them. "Dýo Polonoí! Dear god, I can not believe I am talking to you!!" she screeched.   
  
The doctor was confused, and looked at the mask's face, but he seemed confused as well. "Do... I know you?" he said. "I am your biggest fan! Your BIGGEST **BIGGEST** fan! You are **SO** grandious!" the woman only looked at Dýo Polonoí the whole time, but then her gaze hit the doctor, and her face turned angry. "Who ist this slut?! What are you doing with my Dýo Polonoí?" she hissed with a hateful look at the doctor. He opened his jaw and widened his eyes.

 _Did she just call me a slut?_ As the doctor wanted to answer, Dýo Polonoí took a step forward and yelled angrily: "First of all, I don't know you, so I'm not _"yours"_! And, he is not a slut! He Is my **FRIEND**!" the mask made an angry face. The girl widened her eyes. "He? This is a man?" she eyed the doctor again. "You really have to cut your hair. You look like a girl." - "Stop mocking him! Now go away, how ever you came in here!" the mask interrupted her angrily. The girl let out a small "Hmpf." and walked the way back she just came from.   
  
"God, is she crazed!" Dýo Polonoí said and shaked his head in disbelieve. The doctor nodded, and noticed that his jaw was still open. _I look like a girl? Like a slut? So my hairstyle and my robes aren't suiting me?_ He looked at his friend, who replied the gaze. The doctor probably made a showy face, because his friend chuckled and said: "Don't listen to her, my friend! She is just a crazy fan who doesn't know what she is saying! You look beautiful!" The doctor blushed."Oh...thank you!" That calmed him a bit, but he was still feeling an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. He tried to smile, and just nodded. _Hopefully I am not blushing..._ The mask replied the smile, and said: "Come on, now we can go," and walked towards the backdoor. The doctor followed him, and widened his eyes as the theatre mask gently opened the door for him, and smiled charming. The doctor replied the smile, but pretty shivering. "Th..thank you..." Then he left fastly through the door. _Oh damnation... he is so charming... and so gentle... so staggering..._ the doctor tried not to shiver to showy, sighed and bit his lip again. He blushed.   
  
Dýo Polonoí opened his jaw slightly and raised a brow in confusion, as his friend left the door if like somebody chased him. He ran after him, and both walked in a normal pace again. The doctor avoided to look him in the eye. Dýo Polonoí started to worry about his friend. "Are you not feeling well, doctor?" he asked softly.  
  
The physician widened his eyes and gasped. _Am I that showy?! Dear god..._ He looked at his friends face again, and noticed his worried gaze. "I am fine, Dýo." he just said again and looked forward. _I am not fine... I am not fine..._ "It is just... I..." the doctor stopped walking, so did the mask. They looked into each others eyes, and the doctor saw that Dýo Polonoí was waiting for an answer. Shivering, the doctor stuttred: "I... I really... like you a lo..." - "LOOK! THERES DÝO POLONOÍ!" a sudden voice interrupted. "God... not again..." Dýo Polonoí groaned. As the two looked to the side, both widened their eyes, as they saw at least twenty women who where screeching Dýo Polonoís name. The doctor first thought he would scream at them again they should go away, but instead, the mask grapped the doctors hand wrist, and began to run away with him. Of course, the girls ran after them, and didn't seem to get tired. "It's not far anymore! Hurry!"   
  
The doctors lung felt like it was going to explode, and his muscles hurt already. But then finally, he could see their house. Dýo Polonoí opened the door fastly, let his friend enter the house, and as he did himself, he slammed the door, and pushed the door to keep it closed. He and the doctor where a panting and wheezing mess. They didn't dare to make a sound yet, because the girls where still audible outside: "He lives here!" - "Let us in!" - "He will not let us in!" - "Who was that black haired slut!?" - "His girlfriend maybe?" - "Dýo Polonoí has a girlfriend? Oh no!" - "Come on, let's come back tomorrow. Now he won't come out." - "Yes, you are right. Let's go." The women steps dwindled, until they were gone.   
  
"Godness.." Dýo Polonoí chuckled, and let go of the door, so did his friend. "That was close, huh?" he laughed, and looked at the doctor. But his laughing disappeared as he saw that his companion looked to the side, and not with a happy face.  
  
_He is such a womanizer... so many women love him... He will never love a random man like me..._ The doctor thought, and sighed. "Doctor? What's wrong?" Dýo Polonoís worried voice tone echoed. The doctor looked into his friends eyes. "I..." _No. I can not tell him. He is going to be disgusted of me. I am going to ruin our friendship..._ His eyes filled with tears. _Why should he like me? Why should anyone like me?_ He couldn't hold his tears back anymore. He cried out of frustration, and sadness. _He is going to hate me. He will never want to see me again._  
  
"Doctor!" Dýo Polonoí whispered and moved his friends face back into his gaze, lifting his chin. He could see the physicians reddened eyes, and his tears-wet face. That was a hearbreaking sight. His eyes almost filled with tears too. "Why are you crying? What happened?" he asked in a worried tone.   
  
"I can... not... tell you..." the doctor sobbed. "You are going to hate me..." he added with his shivering voice. He felt the masks hand on his cheek. "Doctor. What ever it is, nothing is going to make me hate you. You are too precious to me. I can't hate you." The doctor widened his eyes. _What?..._ Suddenly he felt Dýo Polonoí's arms pulling him into a soft hug and stroking his back reassuringly. This warm embrace felt so calming... "Please tell me... You can tell me anything... I am here for you, darling..." he whispered. Darling? The doctor closed his eyes and hugged Dýo Polonoí back. "I... was hiding it for a while now..." the doctor said. "I do... not know how to..." he trembled. _I can't... I can't..._ "Don't worry, doc... You can tell me... I won't hate you for anything... You can trust me." the mask whispered. "I..." the doctor sobbed and hugged his taller friend tighter. "I... I fell in love with you, Dýo Polonoí." he whispered finally. _Now it's out. It's over._ Suddenly Dýo Polonoí's hand stopped stroking his back, and he loosened the hug to look him in the eye. The masks eyes were widened. "W... what?" he stammered. "I love you." the doctor said again. Dýo Polonoí's widened eyes turned normal again, and he opened his jaw a little, to say something, but he remained silent. The doctor looked away from the taller male and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry. Forget it."   
  
But suddenly, as he wanted to open the door and leave, Dýo Polonoí took him by the hand, and pulled him back to himself.   
  
The next thing the doctor felt, was his friend's cold porcelain lips, touching his own. The physician widened his eyes, but closed them, as he realized what was happening. This felt so good, so right. The doctor felt like in heaven. This was such a beautiful feeling. As they loosened the kiss, the black haired physician looked at his friend, his lips where trembling. The mask smiled, and he let his hand slid through the doctor's black, curly hair.   
  
"Why... why did..." the doctor stuttered after a while of silence. "I love you too, doctor. I loved you since the first time I saw you." the mask replied softly. "You are the most smart, skilled and beautiful being I ever saw in my life. I love you so much..." he embraced the doctor again, who replied the hug immediantly.   
  
The black haired physician couldn't believe it. He closed his widened eyes, as he was in that hug. _He loves me too..._ His eyes let leak out tears again. Tears of happiness. All of his worries, all of his stress and sadness, it was gone.   
  
His lover loosened the hug, looked into the doctors eyes again, and smiled. Still with tears in his eyes, the doctor stuttered: "So... are we now... uh... you...and I?" - "We are, sweetie. We are." the mask smiled, and stroked the doctors pale cheek.   
  
"I love you..." the overjoyed doctor repeated. "I love you too..." The mask replied, stroking the smiling physicians cheek. "And I will always love you, darling." 


End file.
